


Card Trio

by bwblack



Series: Christmas Cards [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft sends out three very different Christmas cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card Trio

**From:** Mycroft@Earth.org  
 **To:** Multiple Recipients (friends)

 **Subject:** My Christmas Greeting.

Many of you noticed my live Christmas cards. To those who appreciate them, thank you. To those who do not, you shall be receiving another card soon. To those who weren't lucky enough to see it, you should consider a Christmas holiday in London next year. If that is not in the cards, I have plans to expand my display.

Mycroft Holmes.

 **From:** Mycroft@Earth.org  
 **To:** Multiple Recipients (foes)

 **Subject:** My Christmas Warning.

Father Christmas gets his list from me. I'm watching, always.

  


Mycroft Holmes

 **From:** Mycroft@Earth.org  
 **To:** GLestrade@met.police.uk

 **Subject:** Merry Christmas to you.

After another year of quietly saving the world, even a small portion of it, and filling out mountains of paperwork for your trouble, I suspect you are in need of a good meal and quiet conversation. I am.

A car will pick you up at six. If you are interested, accept the ride. If not, we will never speak of it again.

Accept the ride.

Please,  
Mycroft Holmes.


End file.
